Scarlet (EHC 01)
NOTE: The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Basic Info ' Name: '''Scarlet '''E.C.H.N.' (experimental heroic comrade number): 01 Pod Colour: '''Green '''Voiced By: Karaja (Nightcore vocalized) Appearance: '''A small, clawless, experiment covered in a series of glowing lights that also possesses large, oval ears, four antennae, a symbol of 3 red sposts on her back, and a tail with four points of separation. '''Prefered Instrument: Flute/Dizi Background After building the Astro 1 suit, Zero and Scythe soon realized the hardships of looking after the island, working a fake human life, and taking some time to relax. They were under constant stress and only slept every other night, leaving them weak and unfocussed. So as usual they came up with a solution; with the materials that Zero had collected throughout his space travels, they’d make three others like themselves called E.C.H.’s (Experimental Hero Comrades). So using his knowledge from working for his old master (Jumba), Zero worked, one at a time, on the E.C.H.’s over the next two weeks. Scarlet here was the first created on day eight since she was the easiest to make. Once created, she was recruited to work with Scythe until the other two E.C.H.’s were created. Then the real fun would begin. Abilities Glow: Scarlet’s main ability is to light up lights on her body that reflect her mood (see above) her fur will also change with the lights; though she can also automatically control this ability and even turn them off or flash multiple colours at once.' Sweet with Heat:' her secondary ability is to heat up the lights on the end of her tail and antennae to reach temperatures exceeding the sun’s core to melt any material (also good for heating water); this is done by containing the access heat released from her lights till the point where it reaches these temperatures.' Final solution:' Scarlet’s most powerful ability, which allows her to fully extinguish the powers and abilities of anyone within a 10km radius (usually has some fun by eliminating Scythe’s flight abilities while in flight). Personality Scarlet is generally a positive character who loves celebrations, dancing, singing, and meeting new people, making her the highlight of any party. She also adores the island and her new lifestyle, but questions Zero’s intentions of hiding themselves from the other experiments, though she doesn't go against them. Weaknesses Pretty much that of any normal human; that is until a few seconds after her creation, where Zero gives her some “Solution A” (a powerful serum made from his DNA that gives the subject immortality + invincibility), in which case her only weakness is her overconfidence and impatience. This is later given to every following EHC recruit. Likes *-Dancing *-Singing *-Any form of celebration *-Spicy foods *-Swimming *-Surfing *-Sightseeing *-Any adventurous/extreme activities *-Flirting with/teasing the guys *-Making herself the centre of attention Dislikes *-Having to hide from the others *-The cold *-Waiting *-Being indoors Trivia *Scarlet is the only E.H.C. to feature an edited/vocalized voice Back to Phen's Page Category:EHC Content